The present invention relates generally to a portable waste collection device and, more particularly, to a portable, self-contained, urinal system for travel use and other situations where conventional restroom facilities are unavailable.
A common problem with travelers and others who work or recreate in confined or remote places is the lack of suitable restroom facilities. For example, members of the trucking industry often have their work interrupted by the need to urinate. Truckers must exit the road and locate rest stops or other facilities with public restrooms, which delays their travel. Also, many such truckers sleep in their-trucks at rest stops or between driving shifts. However, sleep is sometimes disturbed by a trucker""s need to leave the truck to use the rest stop""s restroom facilities. In both cases, the trucker must leave the truck to use the facilities.
A variety of portable urinating apparatuses have been devised to address the above-referenced problems. In many cases, truckers have used devices as simple as ajar or other container and lid combination for temporarily receiving and storing urine until the container can be emptied or disposed of later. However, this rather crude approach has a number of problems. First, there are sanitation problems, including untreated waste that may be stored inside the vehicle""s cabin for several hours, not to mention the unpleasant odors resulting therefrom, as well as the issue of proper disposal. In addition, when such crude containers are used, there is a risk of spillage, especially when the vehicle is back on the road.
Therefore, a need exists for a compact, portable urinal system that is sanitary, convenient to use and spill/splash resistant.
It is in view of the above problems that the present invention was developed. In general, a portable urine collection device of the present invention comprises a first container and an adjacent second container. The first container has an interior volume adapted to receive and contain urine. The second container has an interior volume adapted to contain a flushing solution. The second container has a discharge port adapted to permit flushing solution contained in the second container to be discharged from the second container into the first container. The second container comprises a pump for pumping a desired amount of the flushing solution from the second container into the first container.
In another aspect of the invention, a portable urine collection device comprises a first container with an interior volume adapted to receive and contain urine, and a second container adjacent to the first container. The second container has a variable interior volume adapted to contain a flushing solution. The second container has a discharge port adapted to permit flushing solution contained in the second container to be discharged from the second container into the first container. The second container is operable in a manner to cause the variable interior volume of the second container to vary between a first volume and a second volume. The second volume is smaller than the first volume. The second container is operable in a manner to at least partially collapse the interior volume of the second container, which causes an amount of the flushing solution from the second container to be discharged into the first container.
In still another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for collecting urine in a portable collection device. In general, the method comprises the steps of providing a collection device having a first container and an adjacent second container; depositing urine in the first container of the collection device; and at least partially collapsing an interior volume of the second container. The first container is adapted to receive and contain urine. The interior volume of the second container is variable and contains a flushing solution. The second container includes a discharge port for carrying flushing solution from the second container into the first container. The step of at least partially collapsing the interior volume of the second container includes collapsing the interior volume in a manner to pump a desired amount of the flushing solution from the second container into the first container.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding and appreciation of the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.